


We're in Public

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Undertale Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Edge - Freeform, F/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), yum yum edge is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: Being out with Edge was always interesting. He never seemed to let his guard down, even around you, he always looked so serious.Although that annoyed you sometimes, at this particular moment in the coffee shop, you couldn’t help but find his set jaw and hardened gaze unusually sexy...
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	We're in Public

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece I wrote for a prompt request from my Tumblr a while ago.
> 
> "We're in public, you know?" with Edge/reader

Looking up from your drink, you could see Edge's sharp jawline facing away from you, watching as people passed by the little cafe. 

Sometimes it could be quite hard to get him to actually sit down and relax. As much as he tried to hide it, his fight or flight reflexes were almost always active. Usually ending with a fight.

It's always nice to see him show off that strength though…

And God, is he strong.

The more you thought about it the more you couldn't help but stare. At one point you were even worried that you were drooling.

All the tight leather was giving you more than an eyeful and you couldn't help but want to reach out and touch it for yourself.

Over time, you found your quickly heating body getting closer and closer to his skeletal frame. When you looked up, you saw his eye lights dart quickly back to the window, as if he had been watching you instead of the bypassers. 

His jaw clenched as you began to drowsily drag a finger down the side of his ribs.  
You looked up and saw his eye lights flicker back to you again, this time they scanned your body slowly, as if searching for something. 

Usually you'd know he was looking for a weakness to exploit with those cold, sharp eyes.

Unfortunately for him, he was your weakness. 

Although he didn't need to, you heard him take a long, deep breath as he turned his head fully towards you. You weren't exactly sure what he was going to say, but all patterns of rational thought flew out your brain the moment you heard his deep baritone voice lower to a hush.

"We're In Public, You Know…" 

Your hand halted as you gazed deeply into his eyelights, which were going slightly hazy. Deciding to be a bit risky you answered back slyly, your hand resuming its journey, this time heading lower down his body...

"Yes I know. The question is, do I care?"

His brow bones twitched and all too quickly his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist, it didn't hurt but you could feel all the bones in his hand pressed flush against your skin. His jaw clenched, once again, at your snarky display.

You could feel your heartbeat, quicken and without thinking, you lent closer and attempted to kiss the side of his jaw. Edge huffed and suddenly stood, pulling your arm so you were pressed up against him. It wasn't exactly affectionate, but you were still surprised. To have you this close in public wasn't like him at all. PDA terrified him… but now?

The minute you drew away, however, you knew what you had done and how he'd demand you pay for it. 

He was a dangerously starved beast, on the hunt for prey. 

And you were ready to be devoured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> My writing blog is https://imaginationstationgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main blog is https://abbyzhanson.tumblr.com/
> 
> My f/o and writing prompt blog is https://in-our-minds-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
